clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow Fairytale
Snow Fairytale is the sixth single by Telahphonian DJ, singer and dancer Meaghan. "My Luck: Reloaded" is its predecessor. Inspiration The inspiration behind "Snow Fairytale" is a lullaby that Meaghan's mom used to sing to her, but in the album is in rock version. It is also dedicated to her mom because "She cared about Meaghan" as she -Meaghan- stated. Doubts First, Meaghan stated that there were going to be 7 singles from Camouflage, then in April 24, 2010, one day before the press conference for the release of Flipper Zone as a single, there was announced that Snow Fairytale was going to be the last single of the album, and in April 25, in the press conference there were no statements referring to the song. In April 29, 2010, at The Camouflage Tour, Meaghan confirmed that "You're Only a Useless Toy" is going to be the seventh single from "Camouflage". In May 2, in an interview with Meaghan, she stated that there were some dificulties about having "You're Only a Useless Toy" as a single, so it was cancelled. After that, she stated that "Snow Fairytale" makes the last single from the album. Lyrics The melody and backing vocals can be found here. BlueBarry: rapping Meaghan: Singing BlueBarry:She lives in a fairy tale Somewhere too far for us to find Forgotten the taste and smell Of the world that she's left behind It's all about the exposure the lens I told her The angles were all wrong now She's ripping wings off of butterflies Meaghan: With her feet on the ground And her head in the clouds Well go get your shovel And we'll dig a deep hole To bury the castle, bury the castle Well go get your shovel And we'll dig a deep hole To bury the castle, bury the castle Ba da ba da ba (Chorus) Meaghan: So one day he found her crying Coiled up on the dirty ground Her prince finally came to save her And the rest you can figure out But it was a trick And the clock struck twelve Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick or the wolf's gonna blow it down Meaghan: Keep your feet on the ground And your head in the clouds Well go get your shovel And we'll dig a deep hole To bury the castle, bury the castle Well go get your shovel And we'll dig a deep hole To bury the castle, bury the castle BlueBarry: Well you built up a world of magic Because your real life is tragic Yeah you built up a world of magic If it's not real You can't hold it in your hand You can't feel it with your heart And I won't believe it Well if it's true You can see it with your eyes Even in the dark And that's where I want to be, yeah BlueBarry and Meaghan: Go get your shovel We'll dig a deep hole To bury the castle, bury the castle Go get your shovel We'll dig a deep hole To bury the castle, bury the castle Ba da ba da ba... Category:songs Category:Music